1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch assembly for an electric system of a motor vehicle and more specifically to a switch assembly for controlling an ignition system and a starting motor of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Background Information
In an electric system for a motor vehicle such as a motorcycle, it is usual to provide an auxiliary switch such as a switch designated as an engine stop switch, a kill switch, an ignition switch or an ignition kill switch (that will be referred to as an engine stop switch in the specification), in an electric connection of the ignition system for the purpose of ceasing the operation of the ignition system. The engine stop switch is, for example, connected in series with a main switch, and has a RUN position in which the ignition system is made operative and an OFF position in which the ignition system is disabled so that the operation of the engine is stopped.
However, in operation, if the engine stop switch remains in the OFF position when the starting motor switch is operated to start the engine, it is not possible to initiate the engine operation because the ignition circuit is disabled by means of the engine stop switch. Further, it was often the case that an individual who is going to drive the motorcycle (referred to as a driver hereinafter) does not recognize that the engine stop switch is in the off position and consequently the starting motor is operated for an unduly long time without succeeding in starting the engine.